


Can't Sleep, Love?

by fandomfab16



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfab16/pseuds/fandomfab16
Summary: Kit can't sleep one night because he's thinking about his dad, and Ty is there for him to talk to about it, but Kit keeps getting distracted by how pretty Ty is and can't focus.





	Can't Sleep, Love?

“Couldn’t sleep either?” 

Kit looked back to see Ty standing in the doorway to the porch wearing a gray hoodie and sweatpants, looking younger than he usually did these days.

Kit had come out to the porch when the walls of his bedroom had started feeling like they were closing in on him, hoping that the fresh air would clear his head. It hadn’t.

Kit shook his head in response to Ty’s question and scooted over to make room for Ty to lean against the rail next to him, which Ty did after a moment of hesitation.

“I keep thinking about my dad,” Kit said into the hush of the night, “It feels like none of my life with him was real. It was all a lie.”

Talking about these feelings with anyone who wasn’t Ty, Kit might have feared judgement, but Ty was open and accepting in a way that constantly took Kit’s breathe away. 

Ty was silent for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“Do you miss your old life?” He asked, fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatshirt in a way that Kit new meant that he was nervous about something.

Kit contemplated the question before answering, “Sometimes, yeah,” he finally responded, and when Ty didn’t say anything he continued, “We were happy, or I thought we were. But now, seeing your family, seeing how much Julian loves you all, I don’t think- no I know- my dad never loved me like that. I don’t think anyone has.” 

Ty opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it as if thinking better of it. This had been happening a lot lately, as if Ty was trying extra hard not to say the wrong thing around Kit.He suddenly wished Ty wouldn’t be so careful. Kit watched him, their shoulders brushing against each other, as the dark haired boy looked out toward the broad ocean in front of them. He was so beautiful, he’d been beautiful the first time Kit had met him, and the years had only served to improve his looks. For not the first time, Kit found himself wanting to trace the angles of Ty’s face with his fingertips, to stroke the wrinkle out of the space between his eyebrow, to kiss the freckle on Ty’s jaw just below his ear.

Ty glanced at him then, as if noticing that Kit had been staring at him, and blushed deeply, looking back toward the ocean. Though they were lit only by the crescent moon overhead, Kit could see the darkness flushed on Ty’s harsh cheekbones, and the sight sent a jolt of something from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. He felt jittery, anxious, and he wanted. He wanted Ty’s skin on his skin, his lips, his hair under Kit’s fingers-

“Why are you staring at me,” Ty inquired, straightforward and curious to the end.

Because I want to kiss you, Kit thought, but he said, “I was just thinking. I’m glad I’m here now.”

Ty smiled open and warm, and God Kit wanted to kiss him more than he’d ever wanted anything, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t do that to their friendship. It was too important.

But when Ty spoke, still looking straight ahead at the sea, Kit had to clench his hand into a fist and dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from tangling his hands in Ty’s silky black hair, to stop himself from tangling his entire being with Ty.

“I’m glad you’re here, too. You belong with us now. With me.”

Kit’s breath caught in his throat and he felt such strong affection for Ty in that moment that it terrified him, and it scared him too how much he wanted Ty to feel something for him too. After a moment, Ty looked at him with a note of fear in his eyes, as if it had just occurred to him what he had said to Kit. When he saw the look on Kit’s face, Ty’s expression softened into something like affections with a hint of embarrassment. By the Angel, Kit was impressed with his own self control in that moment, because he had never wanted to kiss Ty more, and the desire seemed to increase with each passing moment.

When Kit felt like he was bursting, he spoke just to feel the long silence between them, “Thanks, I appreciate-“

And then Ty leaned over and kissed Kit, and Kit promptly shut up and froze in surprise.

After approximately one second, Ty pulled back and said, “Sorry, what were you saying? I interrupted you.”

“Oh,” Kit said, his voice wavering slightly, wondering if he had just had a startlingly real hallucination, “Um, that’s okay, I don’t remember now.”

Ty looked bothered by this, “You said thanks, I think, and then I’m not sure what you were going to say after that.”

Kit had no idea either, and he was so completely reeling from Ty kissing him, he was pretty sure it had actually happened, that he could do nothing but shrug and try to remember how to speak. 

Ty abruptly looked worried, “I’m sorry, I thought that would be okay. I mean I asked Mark and he said the best way to find out if someone likes you is to make a move and see what they do, and then Emma said that I should try complimenting you and see how you react and maybe flirt a little, and Kieran said I should plant a tree in your honor and then give you a family heirloom to declare my affections, but that seemed like a bit much. But then I kind of just panicked and went with Mark’s advice, cause I didn’t think you’d like a tree, but I can get you a tree if you…are you laughing at me?”

Kit was indeed trying to hold in laughter, “No, well maybe yes, but just because you’re so cute,” Kit said without really thinking, and Ty blinked at him in surprise. Kit grinned, “I don’t need a tree, Ty, don’t take relationship advice from a fairy please. You just kind of surprised me is all, and then I was trying not to have a heart attack mainly.”

“Oh,” said Ty, looking relieved if still a little confused, “So that was okay?”

“Yeah,” Kit assured him quickly, “and, well, if you wanted to again sometime that would also be okay.”

Ty nodded, looking pleased, and then immediately leaned forward and kissed Kit again, slower this time. Kit surprised himself by having the presence of mind to kiss back even though he hadn’t been expecting the kiss. He slid his hand into Ty’s hair like he’d been thinking about and kissed him softly. Ty’s hands remained in his lap, as if he were unsure what to do with them, but the kiss grew deeper until they were well and truly making out. 

Kit pulled back slightly, just enough to speak against Ty’s soft lips, “You can touch me, if you want,” he murmered.

“I,” Ty sounded nervous, and Kit pulled back slightly more to look into his face, “I don’t know how. I want to, but I don’t know what to do.” Ty’s face was open and vulnerable, and he looked almost afraid of what Kit would say.

Kit kissed Ty again, softy, trying to convey reassurance and trust to the taller boy. 

“I can show you,” Kit whispered against Ty’s lips, and he felt Ty nod slightly in agreement.

Kit reached out and grasped Ty’s hands in his own. They were shaking slightly and Kit gave them a gentle squeeze before guiding them to his body. He placed one of Ty’s hands on his shoulder and the other on his waist and held them there for a moment, feeling Ty’s warm breath ghost against his lips and the stutter of his own heart in his chest. 

After an eternity, Ty made a soft noise in the back of his throat that Kit wanted to remember for the rest of his life and surged forward to kiss Kit with renewed energy. Kit’s hands flew to Ty’s face, cradling it softly as the kissed with more and more intensity. Ty’s hands remained where Kit had placed them at first, but after a moment he slipped the one on Kit’s shoulder into Kit’s pale gold hair and Kit gasped against his mouth.

Seemingly encouraged by Kit’s response, Ty stepped more into Kit’s space, pressing their chests together, and pushed Kit back and around so he was pressed against the railing of the porch. Kit gave a little groan and wrapped his arms around Ty’s neck, trying to pull him closer. Suddenly, Ty’s hands left him and Kit felt them grasping the rail on either said of him. He pulled back from the kiss.

“Is this okay,” Kit asked softly, one hand pressed against Ty’s cheek, and Ty nodded, his silver gray eyes breaking Kit’s heart and mending it in one moment.

“This is just…intense,” Ty murmured, “And I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Kit laughed lightly, “Well you’re doing a superb job.” Ty’s answering smile was dazzling and Kit felt that he had no choice but to kiss him again. Ty pressed him firmly against the railing, his hands slowly making their way back to Kit’s hips, his chest, his shoulders, his arms. Kit pulled back and kissed the freckle on Ty’s jaw gently and Ty sighed, and then Kit was sucking and kissing the sensitive skin of Ty’s neck just above his collar, and Ty was pressing against him and making soft, pleased noises that made Kit want to fall apart right then and there. 

Kit pulled back from Ty’s neck and looked at his face, which reflected the desire Kit felt flowing through him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kit said suddenly, wanting, needing for Ty to know, “I thought so the first time I saw you. And I wanted to kiss you so much tonight, I mean I want to kiss you always but tonight was particularly bad, and I kind of can’t believe this is really happening right now?” Ty looked dazzled and he smiled his free and warm smile, and kissed Kit again.

Kit knew, in that moment that he didn’t regret any of the things that had happened to him before now, because they’d led him here, with Ty, where he finally felt safe and wanted and loved. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.


End file.
